First Time
by padfoot's prose
Summary: The title says it all. Troyella, the first time... originally a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Troy smiled at Gabriella, daring her to follow him. She cautiously took his hand and allowed him to lead her upstairs. As they neared the top for the stairs Gabriella slowed down, suddenly nervous at what was bound to happen once she entered Troy's room. He noticed her slowing and moved to beside her, still holding her small hand in his. As they passed Troy's parent's room Gabriella glanced in.

"Where are your parents?" she asked curiously, almost stopping.

"Away." He answered passively, then looked at her and continued. "I think my mum had a conference thing and they went to stay wherever that was for the night. They won't be back until about midday tomorrow." Gabriella nodded and continued walking, her mind racing in confusion as they neared Troy's mercilessly open door.

"Did your parents know that I was coming over?" she asked, automatically choosing to delay rather than face the inevitable.

"Probably, I mean, they must've expected it," Troy said, shrugging the question off as he led Gabriella into his large bedroom.

"Did they know I was going away for the whole holidays tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I guess." Troy answered, sitting on his bed. Gabriella stayed standing.

"And you never considered that-"

"They just went away so that I could spend tonight with you? Yeah, I did consider that, but I decided that I don't care." Troy interrupted, letting go of Gabriella's hand and leaving her standing in front of him.

"And that doesn't bother you?" she asked, trying to sound understanding.

"It did at first." Troy admitted. "But then I decided that I don't care." Gabriella looked questioningly at him. "I'd prefer if my parents knew, or thought that… we'd… you know…." He looked away, embarrassed and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Is he wildcat superstar… afraid?" she asked in mock confusion. Turning her back to him.

"I'm not…" Troy began, but stopped when he saw Gabriella take her jacket off and turn back to face him. "Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled and stood up from his bed, reaching for Gabriella immediately. She let his hand fall around her waist and kissed him lightly, barely letting her lips brush his. He stayed still as she walked back past him, and stopped behind him, pulling both his hands behind his back.

"What are you-" Troy began, but stopped when Gabriella shushed him quietly. She ran her hands up his back to his shoulders, and slowly pulled his jacket off, lying neatly on the floor nears hers. Then she turned and sat down on his bed, once again nervous and unsure of what to do next.

Troy wheeled around to face Gabriella taking in the sight of her innocently sitting on his bed with some satisfaction and some nervousness; that meant that she was leaving the rest to him. Troy took a deep breath and sat next to her, all too aware of her bare arms against his. Out of instinct Gabriella lay her head on his shoulder, appreciating the soft cotton of his shirt against her cheek. Troy let his head fall on top of hers, letting the moment create itself. The two of them sat together for a while, solely appreciating and acknowledging each other.

Eventually they pulled their heads up, and took to staring lovingly into each others eyes; Gabriella losing herself in Troy's deep blue and Troy seeing a new type of love and a slightly different personality in Gabriella's dark brown. Slowly Troy felt one of his hands creep to Gabriella's soft cheek, caressing them delicately with all of the love and affection he had for her. Gabriella's eyelids fluttered and closed, unable to stay alert from Troy's loving touch. Troy leant forward slowly and his lips brushed Gabriella's, she ignored instinct and kissed him back, trying express all of her love in one single kiss. Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella's effort to sat everything that he already knew. He let the kiss finish and pulled away, opening his eyes.

"You could just tell me," he said, trying hard not to sound too croaky as his emotions altered his voice.

"Tell you what?" Gabriella asked, still confused at more than half of feelings she'd been trying convey.

"I love you." Troy answered, feeling an uncomfortable twitch in his stomach. Gabriella was silent for a second, amazed at how easily Troy had managed to say something that had been in her mind for the last month.

"How can you say that so easily?" Gabriella voiced her thoughts nervously, pulling away from Troy's hand, still cupping her cheek.

"Because I know I do." He answered immediately, placing his other hand on the back of her head to prevent it from escaping.

"But how do you know?" Gabriella sighed, more to herself then to him.

"You just know, you either love someone or you don't, it's simple."

"Not for me."

"That's cause you're a girl." Gabriella raised her eyebrows; half disappointed half relieved as Troy's hand fell from her cheek. "You over-dramatise things. Something as simple as expressing how you feel about someone is so hard to do." Gabriella was silent.

"Do you want me to voice what's on my mind right now?" she asked, looking for the easy way out.

"Yes." Troy answered; if there was anytime when they'd have time to discuss this, it was now.

"Okay, I'm thinking: wow, Troy's skin is really warm; whoa, Troy's biceps are really… existent; oh my goodness, tonight we're probably going to-; Troy has a good point with the over-dramatising thing; Troy's so… hot, why would he go out with a nerd like me; why did Troy take his hand off my face, it was nice; why do I have so much trouble saying I love Troy when…" she paused, and her hand covered her mouth. "I just said it…" she realised in almost horror.

"Well done." Troy said, smiling again contentedly. "It wasn't so hard, was it?" Gabriella shrugged and looked down at her lap, trying to control the blush that creeping into her cheeks.

Troy smiled to himself, beginning to stroke Gabriella' hair when he realised that his hand was still there. He felt whole body relax as he continues stroking, gradually burying his hand deeper and deeper into her thick hair. Soon, his hand bumped her scalp and they both started at the sudden closeness.

"Is this as far as we're going for now?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head quickly, trying not to make eye contact. "Are you sure?" Troy asked again, desperately wanting for her to look at him so he could tell what she was really thinking.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gabriella answered nervously, shivering slightly as she subtly leant away from Troy, unsure of what to do or say. Troy sighed.

"You don't to," he said, standing and walking away from her, facing the open window through which a cool breeze was blowing. "And if you don't, then I don't. Go, I'll see you-"

"Troy!" Gabriella almost yelled in a strangled voice. "I do want to! I just… I just don't know what I'm supposed to do; I don't know how I'll feel or anything… I'm scared." Troy turned, amazed at everything that Gabriella had said.

"I don't know either. All I know is that I love you, isn't that what matters." He said, watching helplessly as tears dropped down her face, each feeling like a dagger in his heart.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered through her tears, unable to speak any louder. Troy quickly walked over to Gabriella, stopping in front of her. She still sat nervously looking at her knees. Troy thought for a second, then leant down and kissed her, letting his tongue nudge her delicate lips. She pulled back in surprise, but Troy moved with her and continued his soft nudges. Gabriella nervously opened her mouth, and felt her heart beat faster as she felt the eagerness in which her boyfriend's tongue explored her mouth. As quickly as it had started, Troy pulled away and walked back to the window, not sparing a backwards glance at Gabriella, who stayed sitting on the bed, stunned at Troy's sudden forwardness.

After a moment of recovery, Gabriella stood quietly, and moved towards Troy. He felt her approach and moved to make room for her beside him at the window. For a minute, the two of them stood at the window, staring out at the empty basketball court in the quickly dimming backyard. As the last rays of sun were swallowed by the dark horizon, Gabriella reached for Troy's cheek and turned his head to face hers, looking him directly in the eyes. They both smiled as their lips met, neither bothering with nudges as they immediately deepened the kiss.

Troy eagerly turned his body to face hers, and began backing her towards the bed. Gabriella laughed and changed the course of movement, forcing herself into a corner. They continued kissing as Troy pushed his body against hers, running his hands over her hips and waist. Gabriella kept her eyes tight shut, worried that if she opened them her dream would end, while longing running her hands through his soft hair.

Troy lessened the pressure against his girlfriend's body, pulling her back towards his bed carefully. Gabriella felt his action and stayed with him, letting herself be pulled to his bed. She glanced behind her quickly, breaking the kiss for a moment. When she looked back at Troy he was smiling slyly, still massaging her hips. She laughed and stepped forward so she was next to him. His smile faltered as she stepped again to behind him, tugging his shoulder around with her, forcing him to face her, his back to the bed. She smiled playfully and ran her hands up his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. They considered each other for a moment, but almost immediately Troy grabbed Gabriella's hips and pulled her down on top of him. They both laughed as their lips collided together and began kissing again.

After the first bout of kissing had ended, Troy flipped Gabriella over so that he was on top, then they continued their make-out session. Gabriella could feel Troy's eagerness to continue, as well as the normal excitement when things began to get hot between them. She had no control over any part of herself, her hands were roaming all over Troy's body, jumping from his hard chest to his soft hair with every new kiss. Troy let his body follow instinct; his hands slowly crawling up Gabriella's back, nervous to do anything more than caress her smooth, dark skin.

Soon, Gabriella felt that she couldn't resist running her hands under Troy's shirt, and feeling his abs. She quickly ran her hands back down and began pulling at the base of his shirt. Troy broke the kiss for a moment as they both sat up, pulling his shirt off over his head. Gabriella waisted no time in going back to making-out, preferring to act rather than think about what her hormones were making her do.

Less than three minutes later, Troy's hands had reached the appointed location, and after a confirming look, he was allowed to tug her shirt off too. Barley acknowledging that this was only the second time that they'd reached second base, they continued.

Troy's clock struck eleven, chiming quietly on his mantle piece. In unison, the couple stopped making-out, both staring at the small clock as its eleven chimes ended. Troy stood and walked over to his door, closing it quickly. Gabriella sat up, leaning against t bed-head, still only wearing jeans and a black bra. They looked at each other for the longest yet, taking in every (visible) detail of one another. They both wanted to talk, but neither could think of anything to say that wouldn't ruin the moment, so they stayed silent. As the silence stretched on, Gabriella slowly stood, walking over to her boyfriend, still standing motionless by the closed door. She paused for a moment, then leaned against his bare chest, her hands resting around his neck. Troy snaked his arms around her waist, stroking her flawless skin lovingly.

"Gabriella…" he began softly, but she shook her head, brushing her lips over his shoulders. He took a deep breath and let it out, bending to kiss her neck. Gabriella felt a tingling feeling spread through her body from where Troy's lips touched her neck. The backed towards Troy's bed, both squirming under the loose sheets immediately.

Their kissing continued, and slowly more layers of clothes were removed. Gabriella's next clear memory was laying her head of Troy's chest and falling asleep with him stroking her hair. Troy lay awake for longer, watching as Gabriella's breath slowed to a rhythmic, soothing pace, slowly sing him to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, i know i said it was a one off, but i had this idea for a while and decided to post it. It sort of babbles on a bit at the end, i wanted to make it longer but it seemed like a good place to finish so i stopped. I hope i continue it from here, but i sort of have a problem with commiting to stories, so if i get a lot of reviews I'll try to continue it. Also, this is my second fanfic ever and if the rating's wrong please tell me and I'll change it.**

Gabriella woke abruptly as the first hints of sunlight cascaded through Troy's open window. She tensed for a second, unsure of where she was, but then she felt Troy's hand lightly holding hers and her memory returned. She sighed as she remembered what had happen last night. There were no clear memories, simply flashes of what she'd seen, heard or felt. She huddled closer to Troy as she remembered how careful and understanding he'd been, taking it slowly and talking to her the whole time. She sighed and buried her head in his chest, falling asleep again almost immediately.

Troy woke to the sound of his clock chiming eight. He looked down at Gabriella's head, resting gently on his chest. He reached up to her hair, stroking it lightly as the sun danced on the dark waves. He smiled as she began moving, responding to his soft touch.

"I don't want to get up," she murmured, her breath tingling his bare chest.

"You don't have to," he answered quietly. "But I do, and that could be difficult." Gabriella half-laughed, half-sighed as she rolled over to let Troy out of the double bed. She closed her eyes and gave him 60 seconds to get dressed, turning around and opening her eyes after carefully counting out the time. He was standing near his door, scanning the room for his shirt, which he didn't seem to be able to find.

"Hey," he said quickly, seeing Gabriella staring.

"Hi, you seem to have lost something." She indicated his lack of shirt with a small laugh.

"Yeah… do you mind if I stay like this until I find it?" Gabriella shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, as long as I get served my breakfast by 9 o'clock." Troy smiled and exited the room, leaving the door partly open behind him.

Gabriella slowly stood up and found her clothes scattered on the floor. She closed the door and quickly dressed. She sat back down on the bed and scanned her boyfriend's room. It was sort of small (at least in comparison the hers), and the walls and carpet were all blue. She smiled at the many pictures on his shelves and desk, varying from ones of basketball teams to the ones from their holiday at Lava Springs. She stood up and peered closely at the one right beside his bed. It was of her, wearing a light blue dress and smiling shyly at the camera. She sighed as she remembered the night; it had been one of the first parties she'd gone to and the first one that she'd gone to as Troy's girlfriend. In the picture her hair was still long, it was only partly pulled back and flowing over her shoulders in its natural waves.

She jumped as she heard a crash from downstairs.

"Troy?" she yelled uncertainly.

"I'm okay!" he yelled back, his voice sounding muffled. Gabriella stood up and ran downstairs, pausing briefly to grab Troy's shirt from under his jacket near the door.

"Where are you?" Gabriella asked the empty kitchen once she was down stairs.

"Here!" Troy's muffled voice answered. Gabriella laughed as she noticed an overturned armchair in the living room. Running through to the armchair, she quickly pulled it up, and softly kicked the cushions that were moving slightly on the ground.

"Get up!" She laughed, kicking harder.

"Okay, okay!" Troy answered, his head emerging from the mass of cushions. Gabriella spared him a look of mock-pity then threw his shirt over his head and walked back to the kitchen. Troy stood slowly and pulled his shirt on, then followed Gabriella into the kitchen.

"What happened to my breakfast?" Gabriella asked with a sly look.

"Yeah, about that-" Troy began, sidling towards his girlfriend. "I was just about to start when I suddenly remembered something."

"What?" Gabriella took the bait and allowed Troy to trap her in a convenient corner.

"Well see, I came down here, then I realised that I'd forgotten something." He inched his head closer to Gabriella's, feeling her laughing breath on his neck.

"What?" Gabriella repeated, catching Troy's drift and squirming to find a way out of the corner, trying not to brush his arms on either side of her shoulders.

"I forgot… to say-" he paused, smiling to himself as Gabriella stopped moving, looking hopefully into his eyes.

He waited for her to say "what?" but when she didn't he glanced down at her. Gabriella was looking him squarely in the eyes, almost begging him to say what had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, an almost inaudible "what?" leaking from her soft lips.

"I…" Troy began, incling his head towards Gabriella's. "Love..." Gabriella's breath stopped, her and Troy's lips where almost touching. "You."

They both smiled as their lips met. The kiss was intended to be tender, but quickly it became more passionate as Troy eagerly deepened it at Gabriella's request. She ran her hands up his chest and into his soft hair, immediately burying her hands in it. His arms slid to her shoulders, then one moved down to her slender waist as he other rose and caressed her cheek.

They separated for a moment to get their breath, and for that moment all of the rushed and eager movement stopped. It seemed like the world outside the kitchen window had even stopped to allow them to have their moment. The trees paused their metronome-like swaying, the birds hushed their noisy chirping and the cars seemed to cease passing on the nearby street. In unison, the two leant forward again and continued their kiss.

"What about my breakfast?" Gabriella managed to ask between kisses. Troy thought for a moment, then moved both his hands Gabriella's waist. She screamed slightly as he lifted her, and wrapped her legs around him. They continued kissing as Troy carried her to the lounge room. He slowly lowered her onto a sofa, never breaking the kiss. He then carefully lay over her, his hands sliding of her waist to support him.

"Breakfast?" Gabriella asked again.

"I was just putting you somewhere safe." Troy explained.

"Safe?"

"Chad has a habit of dropping over for no particular reason. He could've seen us when we were in the kitchen." Gabriella nodded, then leant forward to find Troy's lips again.


	3. visitors

**Sry i hvent updated 4 so long, but i had all of these assignments, I've already started the next chapter nd i think i'll post it tomorrow, so thanks for being so patient and waiting 4 this one**

**Disclaimer: i only own the storyline, nothing more nothing less**

Troy was eating his second serve of pancakes and Gabriella was watching him shove them into his mouth with mild interest.

"How is it that you can fit that much food in your mouth at any one time?" she asked staring at the quickly disappearing pancakes on his plate.

"Pure talent." He said between mouthfuls and she laughed, throwing a cushion from next to her at him, then screaming when he threw a bit of pancake at her.

"Ew! Troy that's so gross!" She picked moved to the other end of the couch, continuing watching him eat, now with an expression of disdain.

"Are you dissing my pancakes?" he asked in mock-anger when he'd finished chewing. Gabriella thought for a moment, then nodded. Troy glared at her and aimed another piece of pancake at her head. He threw it before Gabriella could dodge, she screamed again when she felt it land in her hair. Troy laughed as Gabriella started madly shaking her head, trying to get the piece of food out and screaming mixes of insults at him as she did.

"I'll kill you, you stupid little-, you big fat-, you, you-!" her face was slowly getting redder and redder from both anger and the continuous shaking. Troy just laughed more and slid down the couch towards her. He waited for her to realise he was there, then lay over her as she straightened her legs out on the couch and began hitting his chest and head. Troy managed to get his head close enough to hers without any serious hits and quickly pushed his lips against hers. Gabriella's hits subsided as she melted into the kiss, and her hands rested on his chest. Troy chuckled and broke the kiss, instead placing light kisses up her cheek and near her ear. His lips touched her hair and he continued nudging through it.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, running her hands up to Troy's neck. She closed her eyes and buried one of hands in the longer parts of her boyfriend's hair, the other caressing his neck softly. Troy found the bit of pancake tangled in her hair and quickly ate it, hoping that Gabriella wouldn't notice. He brought his lips back down her head and moved back to her mouth again.

Gabriella started as she felt his lips on hers again, and quickly kissed him back, feeling one of his hands creep under her shirt and touch her hip lightly. His tongue nudged her lips and she allowed him to deepen the kiss, trying not to pull away as the taste of pancakes flooded her mouth.

A sudden knock disturbed the couple, and Gabriella quickly pulled away, still a little disgusted by the fact that she could taste the pancakes from Troy's mouth. Troy rolled off her, forgetting that they were on the couch and swore when he landed on the floor. Gabriella laughed and stepped over him, walking out of the room to get the door. Troy looked up from the floor and watched her leave, then flopped back down tiredly.

"Troy! Where are you?" Chad's voice came from behind the door and he knocked harder.

"He's coming!" Gabriella answered, smiling slightly at the sudden silence when Chad realised that she was there. She opened the door, still smiling, but stopped when she saw that Chad wasn't alone.

"Hey Gabz," Taylor's tone sounded way too casual as Gabriella stood aside and let her and Chad in. Gabriella nodded in reply, looking anywhere but at her best friend. Chad was glancing between his girlfriend and Troy's cautiously; obviously unaware of what Gabriella knew Taylor was thinking.

"Uh… where's Troy?" Chad asked slowly.

"Living room." Chad nodded and quickly went into the living room. Gabriella and Taylor stared at each other for a moment, then looked towards the living room when they heard Chad calling out for Troy. The girls winced as they heard Chad yell and a crash as he hit the ground, then Troy laughing and Chad keeping and embarrassed silence as he picked himself up.

"You okay Chad?" Gabriella asked, her and Taylor both trying to suppress laughter.

"Yeah, he's fine." Toy answered, obviously not trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. Gabriella glanced at Taylor.

"He's always doing things like that." Taylor whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Gabriella? Are you and Taylor coming in?" Troy's voice came this time from the kitchen.

"In a second." Taylor responded, grabbing her best friend's arm before she could wander away. "We can either have this conversation in front of Troy and Chad or away from them." She added to Gabriella who instantly began blushing.

"You'd better come upstairs." Gabriella pulled her arm out of Taylor's hand and led the way upstairs.

The moment they had entered Troy's room and Gabriella had shut the door Taylor sat on Troy's bed looking expectantly at her friend.

"So, what happened?" Gabriella shrugged uncomfortably, sitting on the wheelie chair at Troy's desk. "Please tell me." Gabriella shrugged again, slowly getting redder and redder. "Did you-?" There was silence for a minute as Taylor waited for Gabriella to deny it. She didn't. That led to more silence. "Oh," was all Taylor could manage. Gabriella nodded stiffly, then stood and headed back towards the door.

"Are you coming?" Gabriella asked her friend, looking back at her, still sitting on the bed. Taylor nodded vaguely, staring at Gabriella hard. "What?" Gabriella asked, walking towards Taylor.

"I can't believe that you and Troy… did it… it just seems really, I don't know, fast…" Gabriella raised her eyebrows and sat next to her friend on the bed.

"Not really, we've been going out for about 18 months now… so have you and Chad." Taylor nodded again, a slight blush creep into her cheeks. "Wait… you and Chad haven't…? Have you?" Gabriella asked, trying to decide if she should be happy or disturbed.

"No." Taylor answered quickly. Gabriella looked at her for a moment, still working out how to feel, but shrugged and walked out of the room, Taylor following haltingly.

**I didn't reallu like that chapter, but i needed to make it obvious what had happened, plus i wanted them to seem a little more grown up since HSM 1 & 2. I'm finding it pretty hard not to hange their personalities too much and stay with this storyline cos its really unlike something that they'd do in the movie (duh). Plz review and i promise to continue this regardless if you like it or not, so you can leave criticism, but preferably constructive.**


	4. she took your car

**I know this chappy is really short, but it worked well ending where it does.**

**Okay, i keep getting heaps of emails saying that people have added this to their favourite story or story alert or favourtie author which is great, thanks(!), but please review!!! I know I'm getting all of these reads but with only 13 review i feel like maybe my friends are just sending me those emails to make me feel good (okay, so my friends probably wouldn't bother doing that, but i needed to get my point across), so PLEASE REVIEW!!! i don't mind advice, criticism or just messages saying "I like cheese" (i'm not sure if thats allowed but whatever), i just wan that little review number to say 20! (or more, preferably more but at least 20). I'm not going to say that i wont continue this i dont get reviews cos i like where this story is heading and have already mostly written my next chapter, but i'd like review anyway! PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: usually peopelput a really witting and smart mmessage here about how they don't own the movie... i can't htink of oen so this is a shout out to all fot hose people, i don't own the movie either but yes it would be really cool if i did... it would be way cool...**

Chad and Troy sat at the kitchen table talking about the only they ever talked about, basketball.

"Hey, have you heard how yesterdays game went?" asked Troy, Chad shook his head; he'd been at a family thing and hadn't been able to go to the game.

"Was it good?" Chad asked, just as Gabriella and Taylor entered the kitchen. Gabriella froze staring at Troy in horror, and Taylor raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. The boys looked up at their girlfriends' accusing glares.

"Okay, so I know that whole situation sounds really suspicious, but I swear that that isn't what we were talking about." Troy said seriously, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's. She obviously wasn't convinced. "I swear, and if we had been talking about that I would have 'yes' way faster." Gabriella shot another glare at Troy and stormed out of the room. Taylor and Chad watched her leave, then turned back to Troy, who was staring at the door she'd stormed out of. He tried to shrug it off but found that he couldn't look away from the door, trying to work out what exactly had made him say what he'd just said.

"Dude, you better go talk to her." Chad said, breaking the awkward silence and glancing at Taylor as she nodded in agreement. Troy shook his head.

"I guess it was a little too early for jokes." He tore his eyes away from the door and forced himself to smile light-heartedly, hoping that Chad and Taylor would believe he wasn't worried. Neither of them did.

"So you were joking?" Gabriella's strangled voice came from the next room and Troy stood quickly, banging his leg on the table that he was sitting at.

"No, that's not what I mean! I just meant that- it was too early to- Gabriella!" He saw her run out of the living room, heard he front door open and bang closed again and heard a car starting outside. He stared at the floor as the car pulled out of the driveway and the sound faded away as it disappeared up the street.

"Smooth." Taylor said sarcastically, turning and walking out of the room. Troy flopped back down into his chair.

"You know this is your fault," he shot at Chad, desperately wanting to make someone else feel his guilt.

"Yeah, sorry man. But how was the game? I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I had to be at my cousin's wedding, sort of unavoidable."

"It was cool, we won." Troy answered shortly; the last thing he wanted to talk about right now was basketball. Chad looked at him critically.

"She'll get over it, just ignore it for a while." He advised in what he thought was a comforting voice.

"Chad!" Taylor and Troy both yelled. Chad shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Look, I may have given you the shovel, but it was you who dug the hole." And with that, Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and they left. "Oh, and by the way dude." Troy looked up. "She took your car." He groaned and let his head fall back onto the hard wooden table.

**Sorry its so short and i knwo their personalities have changed a little but they had to, next chapter should be posted by this arvo...**


	5. wallowling in selfpity

**Like promised here's the next chapter... thnx 2 da ONE PERSON who reviewed... then again for all i know its middnight in USA so i shouldn't really complain..**

**Disclaimer- doesn't the word disclaimer say enough, dis-not/un, claimer- to own, therefore disclaimer means unownded, need i say anymore? Ignore my really wacky logic nd READ!! then REVIEW!!!!**

Troy pressed the redial button on his phone, glancing at he clock as he did, he was supposed to be meeting the Wildcats in the park at 2:00, and it was already past midday and he still hadn't talked to Gabriella who was leaving at 5:00 that afternoon. He held the phone to his ear and hear listened to the rings… bring bring… bring bring… bring bring… bring bring… bring bring **(I could do this forever!)**… bring bring… beeeeeeeeeeeeep. Troy hung up. Again. He sighed and dropped his phone onto his bed next to him, trying not to remember the last time he'd been in his bed.

He grabbed a basketball off his desk and threw it at the ceiling, jumping out of the way as it banged back down onto the dark blue carpet **(is it carpet, my copy of the movie isn't very good, you see it just after Troy says "The scholarship's important, I get it", if anyone thinks they can, could you check that?) **bouncing back up a bit slower. Troy picked it up and threw it again, harder, it rebounded harder and bounced higher; he grabbed it again and threw it again. This time he'd thrown it too hard, it bounced off the ceiling a weird angle and went straight towards his window, crashing through it. He stared at his window in shock, had he really just done that?

He flopped back down on his bed again, painfully bumping his head on the bed head. He swore under his breath and sat up, taking deep breaths, trying to subdue the flash of anger that had been threatening to surface ever since Gabriella had left. He slowly lay back down on his bed, avoiding the bed head this time and closed his eyes.

He could almost imagine that Gabriella was there next to him, with her arms wrapped around him and her head buried in his chest. He could almost feel her soft hair seeping through his fingers, smell the sweet citrus-y smell of her shampoo mixed with the light smell of her perfume. He could almost taste her lips on his, kissing slowly and tenderly, never too hard or too soft, never too demanding or too resisting, always absolutely perfect. He opened his eyes quickly, hoping that in fact all of that morning had been a dream and he was about to wake up and see his girlfriend next to him, breathing softly.

He sighed; realising that it wasn't a dream, then sat up quickly when the reality of what he'd done came crashing down on him again. How could he have been so stupid? Joking about something that he knew had meant a lot to her. '_Had' _he thought, _that was a really harsh way to put it_. He thought about what Gabriella had said when he'd decided it was too early for jokes, "So you were joking?" her hurt tone echoed through his head painfully.

_But really, _his conscience argued, _this is a circular argument. If you say you were joking then it means hat it wasn't good, which she doesn't want to hear and is a lie anyway; but if you say it wasn't a joke then you get in trouble for treating something so serious and important to her as something little and unimportant. So really, you can never win this…_Troy stopped thinking for a second when the last thought flowed through his brain. _Great, this is absolutely fantastic, so basically even I don't think that I'll ever be able to get her back._

He was about to flop back onto his bed again for a fresh bout of wallowing in self-pity when his phone rang. He shot up again, and grabbed he phone from next to him, not even checking the caller ID when he held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked slowly, wondering whether Gabriella would be shouting at him or crying.

"Troy," he dropped the phone in shock, then hastily picked it up again.

"Uh… hi dad." He stuttered.

"Hey, I'm amazed you picked up, don't you and Gabriella have better things to do?" Troy felt himself blush and silently thanked his phone for not being able to do video calls.

"Yeah… no, um, she went home earlier."

"Oh." Troy could almost see his father nodding knowingly on the other end of the line. "Well, your mother and I will be back around midday, so make sure you've cleaned up by the time we're home." Troy's eyes widened.

"Cleaned up?" he asked meekly, trying not to sound too disgusted.

"Yes well… you've been warned that if we find anything…" Jack Bolton coughed awkwardly as he said this, he'd never been good with girls and he didn't really understand how his son had managed to keep Gabriella interested for so long. Maybe the singing helped, he thought.

"Okay dad." Troy said, sounding and feeling equally awkward. "Look, I have to go. I'm um… busy…" He knew it was a bad excuse but the conversation was getting way too weird.

"Of course, Gabriella's waiting." Troy looked down, and felt his blush deepen. "Uh look, Troy, I know we don't really talk about this stuff a lot, it's more of a subject for your mother, but Gabriella is a wonderful girl, you should be grateful for her, don't abuse the trust that she's put in you." Troy looked up, amazed to hear those words come from his father. Jack Bolton generally avoided the subject of Gabriella and Troy being anything more than close friends… close friends who he sometimes caught making out or sharing a 'look' **(and no I am not referring to appearance)**, but close friends nonetheless.

"Okay, dad thanks…" Troy said awkwardly and hung up, his conscience even heavier now that he realised that even his own father thought Gabriella was too good for him.

_How could I ever have thought that we stood a chance? She's like, prefect; straight A's, beautiful and really talented and what am I? A guy who only knows how to play basketball and golf, that has no other talents whatsoever and failed a science test made for grade 1 kids… pathetic._ He stood quickly, suddenly making a decision.

**HAHAHA!!!! CLIFFY!!!! I'm in a caps mood right now so bare with me... i won't be able 2 updat 4 a while unless my friedn force me 2 which jis really unlikely... so expect more but not necessarily soon... MWHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i told u i was in a weird mood)**


	6. I thought you said she dumped you?

**Ok, so here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while but i was sort of busy with... everything**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical wouldn't I just put the thing shtat i write baout in the movie? yeah i would, and because stuff liek this is **

Troy quickly got changed into a basketball singlet and shorts and rushed downstairs. He glanced at the table near the door for his keys, then remembered that Gabriella must have taken them to use his car. _Great_, he thought, _now I can't even get into my own house_. He mentally kicked himself for being angry with Gabriella and continued out the door.

He glanced up and down the street; as if hoping a cab would just appear out of nowhere. When one didn't he started towards the park, which was about 8 blocks away, at a fast walk.

A cool wind was blowing through the empty suburban streets near the park, and there wasn't a person in sight. Troy folded his arms in pursuit of any tiny bit of warmth and crossed the road to the park, not even bothering to look. He reached the other side of he road and sped up, jogging to the nearby courts where he was meeting his team.

Chad was sitting in the middle of the court with a glum expression. He looked up when he heard Troy's footsteps, but guiltily looked down again. Troy sat next to his friend and for a while the both just sat, convinced that their own problems were worse than their friend's. Eventually Troy broke the silence.

"What happened?"

"Taylor said we're having a time-out, she left to find Gabriella." Chad answered dully, barely moving his lips.

"Do you know where she went?" Troy asked, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"Yeah, but she told me not to tell you."

"And you listened to her because-?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I thought you said she dumped you?" Chad looked up angrily at Troy.

"She said we were taking a time-out, it's not the same thing." Troy raised his eyebrows and shrugged, trying not to show how much worse he thought his problems were. They sat in silence for a little longer, then Troy tried to break the silence again.

"But you have all holidays to get her back, Gabriella is leaving in-" he checked his watch. "3 and a half hours." Chad looked up at him.

"Why do you care about her so much? Why is everything such a big deal suddenly? What did you do that made her react like that?" Troy stared at his friend numbly for a moment. His mouth fell open when he realised that Chad hadn't figured out what he and Gabriella had done last night.

"She stayed over last night… for the whole night… and I… we…" he trailed off, looking away hastily.

"What?" asked Chad, still obviously not understanding.

"Just ask Taylor." Troy said without thinking. He glanced up at Chad when he noticed what he'd said, and saw his glum expression return.

"I can't, remember?" Troy nodded, then suddenly stood.

"What are we doing here? Do we honestly care more about basketball than…?" Chad looked up at him, thinking hard.

"Where will they be?" he asked, standing too.

"Check Taylor's house first, Gabi would've expected me to go to hers." Chad nodded and led the way to his car.

The two boys got in the car quickly and Chad sped off down the empty street.

"I just don't get why he'd do that… he said that it'd been special… he said that he loved me…" Gabriella trailed off as more tears overflowed from her eyes.

"Hmm…" Taylor agreed, having trouble resisting slapping Gabriella around the face and telling her how much Troy really did care. "Maybe you heard wrong though?" she ventured to suggest. "Maybe they were actually talking about something else." She remembered Chad telling her in the car. At the time she'd said he was wrong and she walked off, also saying that they were over… she hadn't meant it of course, but she couldn't take it back after that and had had to watch Chad go back to his car and leave her in front of Gabriella's house.

"What else could they have been talking about?" Gabriella sobbed.

"Basketball?" Taylor pointed out, only realising how stupid it sounded after she'd said it. Gabriella stopped crying for long enough to give Taylor an angry glare, then dissolved in tears again.

_How could Troy have been so open about everything… he'd told her how special he'd wanted it to be, he'd told her how much he'd cared, then thrown it all away. Maybe that had been what he'd wanted all along, he'd just wanted her to…_ but Gabriella couldn't believe it. That wasn't the Troy who'd turned up on her balcony a year and half ago and convinced her to sing with him, that wasn't the Troy who'd almost kissed her after his basketball finals, that wasn't the Troy who'd sung to her in front of hundreds of people at Lava Springs last summer, that wasn't the Troy who'd kissed her on the hill, under the fireworks and sprinklers, and that wasn't the Troy who'd been so gentle with her last night.

A fresh wave of tear spilled out of Gabriella's eyes and she didn't even notice a knock on the bedroom door or Taylor standing to answer it. She didn't notice Taylor's gasp or the sight pressure on the bed when someone sat beside her. Taylor walked out the door with Chad, leaving Troy sitting silently next to Gabriella, unsure of what to do.

"Gabi…" he began cautiously, but she continued sobbing in the sheets. "Gabriella." He said a little louder. Her crying stopped suddenly and her puffy eyes appeared, looking up at Troy.

"Go away." She screamed in a strangled voice, pushing away Troy's hand tat had begun towards her tear stained cheeks. He looked hurt and indecisive for a moment, but then suddenly a confidence washed over him as he remembered his answer to Chad's question earlier.

"No." he answered simply, causing her to sit up properly in surprise.

"Yes!" She yelled angrily at him. He shook his head, trying hard to reveal anything. "Why not?" Gabriella yelled again, trying to get some response from her boyfriend… or ex… she wasn't exactly sure.

"Cause I love you." Gabriella' eyes widened and her tears stopped abruptly. "I told you that last night, this morning and I'm going to keep on telling you for ever and ever." Gabriella looked confused for a moment, then a little bit of her anger managed t creep back onto her face.

"No you don't." She answered stubbornly, annoyed that the words had come out sounding childish and immature. "If you did you wouldn't have said that this morning." Troy shook his head again.

"Remember how we were this morning before Taylor and Chad came?" Gabriella nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "We were over the moon, we were in love, and that feeling never left me. Chad was asking me about basketball, the game on Friday, you came and suddenly you weren't happy anymore, how was I supposed to know what Taylor had said to you? I just went on like normal and then you stormed out of the room. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've called."

"I did, for hours, you wouldn't pick up."

"You could've come over."

"I knew your mum wouldn't let me in."

"Sorry." Troy nodded approvingly, then reached out and lightly touched Gabriella's cheek. She sighed as he familiar tingle ran through her body and she leant forward into Troy's chest.

They hugged for a minute, then began kissing, then making out. Taylor opened her door and shuddered at he sight of her best friend and her boyfriend on her bed, noting Troy's hand beneath Gabriella's shirt and Gabriella's in his hair. Chad caught up behind her and immediately yelled. Troy and Gabriella sprang apart, blushing madly.

"Get a room man." Chad suggested disgustedly. "This is my turf." Troy raised his eyebrows at the last part but decided to ignore it. He glanced at Gabriella and the two of the quickly exited the room, feeling their friends' eyes on their backs the whole way to the front door.

Once outside Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and let her fingers entwine with his, leading him to where she'd parked his car. As they neared the car Troy pulled her back towards him into another, slightly more passionate kiss. Gabriella felt her feet come off the ground as Troy set her on the front of the car, never breaking the kiss.

"You know that… I… have a… perfectly good… bed… at… home." Gabriella said between kisses. Troy pulled away for a moment, an expression of mock-thought on his face.

"Yeah, I know," he answered, leaning forward again. Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy closer to her, letting herself get lost in the kiss.

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!! at least 1 more chappy, probably two... but it is near the end...**

**plz review... i hated this chapted, so ur welcome to tell me if you disliked it 2, but no flames cos they're mean...**


	7. Aunt Lauren

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on Just Friends, which hopfully I'll be posting ch4 for soon. This is a bit random and I wasn't really in a writing mood when i staretd this but all of your kind reviews made me feel guilty so i worte this excuse for a chapter. I hope it's okay and up to standard ("standard, what standard?"). Also i recently found out that some of my freids actually do read this stuff so early on I mention soemthing that only they'll get, so ignore that... enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not even my computer, technically it's my dad's cos he gave it to me as a present, but hey, let's not go there. Oh wait, I do own Aunt Lauren... who is based on a real person... (if my friend Lauren ever reads this I'm joking, if not then I'm not)**

It took great talent to get all the way from Troy's front door to his room without breaking the kiss, or at least, that's what Gabriella had said. Troy smiled to himself as he felt Gabriella shift beside him, wrapping her arms a little tighter around his torso.

They had been in a particularly heated make out session, which could've escalated into something more but for the inconvenient ringing of Troy's phone. For the first few rings he ignored it, continuing fiddling with her bra clasp under her shirt. Then the rings continued, Gabriella pulling away from the passionate kiss to shoot a glare at the phone. Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella's glare and, awkwardly removing his hand from under her shirt (the other hand was supporting him and resting innocently near her hip), lightly touched her cheek and pushed her face back towards his. He leant down again, leaving all but a millimetre between their swollen lips **(sorry, I needed to put that in, **_**pj rosie if you or anyone who knows you ever reads this, **_**if you don't know me in person ignore this whole comment)**.

"Please don't get the phone." Gabriella begged, her short breaths tickling Troy's lips. He let his lips jus brush hers as he answered.

"If it's my parents they'll know why I didn't answer." Gabriella eyes widened almost immediately and she pushed Troy's hand that was holding him up, causing him to fall onto the bed beside her.

"Pick it up," she said quickly, hoping that it would keep on ringing.

"But I thought you didn't wand me to?" Troy's mock-innocent tone came back and he crept his hand back to her hip.

"Just pick it up!" Gabriella half-laughed half-ordered, her voice shrill from both. Troy bit his lip and moved one hand to the phone, the other still caressing Gabriella's hip.

The phone continued ringing, up to about its eighth ring now. Troy's hand hovered indecisively over the receiver **(it's the home phone)**, torn between the enjoyment of teasing Gabriella, nervousness at upsetting Gabriella so soon after she'd forgiven him and the simple temptation of ignoring it and continuing what him and Gabriella had been doing. Gabriella slapped his hand off her waist and he snatched it back, unaware that it had slowly been moving up and, with a glance at the look on her face gingerly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Troy!" he winced at the over-excited tone of his aunt's voice. "I haven't talked to you in so long and I have so much to tell you!" Troy rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabriella, pulling her closer to him and resuming his caressing of her hip with his other hand. Gabriella smiled and put both her hands on his bare chest, tracing patterns on it cautiously while she looked questioningly at him and listened to the loud voice on the other end of the phone.

"So Troy, how's school been for you, I absolutely need you to tell me everything before I get on my plane." Troy pulled away from Gabriella and sat suddenly, causing a pout to form on her face. He shot her an apologetic look and moved his hand to her face as she melted into his soft touch. He let her fall back on his bed and continued stroking her cheek as he talked to his aunt.

"Plane? What plane? Where are you going?"

"Oh sweetie, haven't your parents told you? Of course Jack wouldn't, would he, too focussed on his football team or whatever sport they play." Troy was silent for a moment as he tried to compute how his fathers own sister couldn't know what sport he was obsessed with, then rolled his eyes again and answered.

"Yeah, no, they didn't tell me. So where are you going?"

"I'm going to your place!" Everything seemed to stop. If it had been a movie then that 'da da daaaaaa' music would've come on, but it wasn't so it didn't, although Troy didn't find it too hard to imagine. He stopped stroking Gabriella and she sat up next to him, seeing that something was wrong.

"Hang on Lauren, can you just give me a second?" Troy dropped the phone beside him on the bed and placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips. She was surprised at first but eagerly returned the pressure, both of them trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb Troy's aunt. "It's my aunt, Lauren." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at this comment, trying to work out what was so bad about Troy's aunt.

"So?" she asked, she still hadn't completely forgiven him for this morning, not that he'd ended up doing anything wrong, but still.

"She's a bit… nosy, to put it mildly." Troy whispered in answer, glancing quickly at the phone to assure himself that she hadn't heard.

"So?" Gabriella repeated, not grasping the problem.

"So if she's staying here, it'll be a thoroughly open door policy…" Troy tried not to smile as he said that, and compromised with a smirk.

"Um, Troy? I'm going to be away, remember?" Gabriella didn't want to sound mean, but it was sort of a big thing. Troy swore under his breath and went to pick up the phone again, but Gabriella grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back to her. "Do you need to talk to her now?" Troy looked into his girlfriend's eyes, wanting to say no and just hang up on his aunt. He nodded grimly.

"She'll just call back if I hang up, go on about the connection failing." Gabriella nodded back and made to get off the bed, but now it was Troy's chance to stop her. Her head snapped back towards him. He leant forwards quickly and engulfed her soft lips in his, immediately running his tongue over her lips and begging for entrance. She obliged and returned the favour, both of them lost too deeply in the kiss to do anything else. Her hands found his neck and she ran them longing over his shoulders and through his hair, never wanting their kiss to end. He pulled her closer to him by her waist and slipped both hand under her shirt, one staying on her hip and the other flying to her back.

Eventually the need for air overcame their need for each other and they broke apart, Gabriella falling back on to the bed and Troy leaning against the bed-head. He waited for a moment to catch his breath, then picked up the phone again, hoping that Lauren hadn't heard anything.

"I'm back, sorry, I just needed to get something done," he said, and winked at Gabriella who smiled dazedly back at him, running her finger through her hair carefully. Troy smiled down at her and listened to his incessant aunt's voice on the phone, watching as Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed and his aunt's voice rambled on the background, him replying every so often.

Troy felt his smile falter as it hit him again that he wouldn't be seeing Gabriella for almost a month. That would mean a month of Chad teasing him, a month of non-stop basketball from his and maybe even a month of putting up with his aunt Lauren, how much worse did his life get? He groaned and moved his hand to Gabriella's hair, softly stroking her ebony curls. He smiled again when he heard a muffled laugh escape her and began tickling her with his other hand. She pulled away from his chest and laughed openly, trying to slap his hand of her hip so he'd stop tickling her. Eventually he moved his hand after her many failed attempts at moving it herself and flipped them both over so that her was lying over her instead of next to her.

She smiled tenderly at him and crept her arms around his neck. He stayed temptingly above her, waiting to see how far he could push her. When she realised what he was doing, Gabriella rolled her eyes and suddenly tugged his head down to hers, trying hard not to get completely carried away by the passionate kiss that followed.

Troy smiled into the kiss, hoping that Gabriella wouldn't remember that she had to go in one short hour. He let a hint of longing come into his kiss and felt her respond, pulling him closer and letting one of his hands resume its exploration up her shirt.

**Like I said, i don;t think it;s that good but you're welcome to tell me otherwise... or agreee i guess... two more chpaters planned out, probably they'll be the last two, but i think i said soemthing like thast last chapter so don't quote me on that.**


	8. Caught in the Act

**Im's sorry this took so long, and that it's so short, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, so give me three or four weeks and I'll be updating about every three days. This might actually end up with 3 more chapters, but I'm not sure. Also, should I do an epilogue? I'm not sure...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything... at least I think I don't...**

Troy's shirt lay on the living room floor, discarded over and hour ago. Alice Bolton lifted the shirt off the floor in disgust and laid it on top of the bag she was carrying. Jack entered the living room behind her and opened his mouth to call out to Troy when he saw the shirt in his wife's hand. Alice beckoned for him to stay silent and hurried up the stairs quietly, tiptoeing towards her son's closed bedroom door. She pushed open the door silently and stared disapprovingly at what she saw. Troy and Gabriella were splayed over his bed, their limbs were entangled and Gabriella's shirt along with Troy's jeans were scattered on the floor. Troy's hands were on her back, presumably fumbling with her bra clasp and Gabriella's hands were running desperately through his hair. Every so often a moan or groan would erupt from the couple, as Troy's lips moved to Gabriella's neck or ear or Gabriella's nails scraped Troy's chest.

Alice coughed quietly and was surprised when she saw the couple immediately spring apart as if an electric shock had jumped between them. They both glanced at her, then at each other, then at anything other than her or each other. Alice tried to hide her smirk by turning her back to her son's room and beginning to walk away.

"Troy," she said suddenly, when she knew that he could still hear her. He replied with a grunt. "We're going to the airport at 5 to pick up your aunt. I need your room tidy and I expect that Gabriella has to finish packing before we see her off. Both of you be downstairs in five minutes and keep the door open." With that Mrs. Bolton went back downstairs to her laugh with her husband about the situation.

Troy looked guiltily at his girlfriend once his mother was out of sight. She looked even more embarrassed than he felt and, to kill the tension he leant forward and placed a slightly heated kiss on her already swollen lips. She pulled away before the kiss could get ay hotter **(don't you like that metaphor?)** and gave him an accusing look.

"What, it wasn't my fault!" he defended himself, standing and pulling his jeans on roughly.

"Yes it was, you should've stopped!"

"You can't make out alone." Troy shot at her, turning towards her. She opened her mouth to let out an angry response, but closed it again when she realised he was right. "And I wasn't the one who took my jeans off." He added, Gabriella blushed.

"Okay, so the fault is even." She leant down from the bed, giving Troy a decent view up her bra and picked up her shirt off the ground next to the bed, giggling nervously when she saw her boyfriend eyeing her.

"Nah, it's more your fault, cause I only removed one item of clothing from you."

"Yeah but it had buttons, it was harder to remove."

"My jeans had a buckle, that's way higher on the difficulty scale." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"But taking off your shirt is a given, it doesn't count."

"Yeah it does."

"Doesn't, you sometimes walk around shirtless and I never do."

"A bikini's the same as a bra."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"ISN'T!" Troy chuckled and brought his lips to Gabriella's again. She sighed and kissed him back, pulling him back onto the bed next to her.

"The door's open you know." Troy pointed out.

"I know." She answered, and deepened the kiss by putting her arms around his torso. He laughed and brought one hand to her face, the other lightly touching her hip. Gabriella felt one of Troy's hands began creeping under her shirt and laughed fully, breaking the kiss as she fell back onto the bed laughing. Troy watched her with raised eyebrows, what'd gotten into her? When she saw his expression Gabriella laughed even harder.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked slowly. Gabriella managed to nod between her laughs, Troy still sitting next to her with raised eyebrows. He waited for a while for her to stop, but she didn't. "Can you at least tell me why you're laughing?" No response except more giggles. "I really don't see anything funny about you leaving for the whole holidays and us not seeing each other for… a long time." Gabriella's laughs stopped immediately and she stared at Troy with a sad expression.

"I've been trying to forget." It came out in a blank and expressionless tone, one that made Troy want to reach out to her and hold her, but when he made a move to hug her she winced and leaned away.

"What?" Gabriella let a tiny smile creep onto her face.

"That's what I was laughing about, your mum caught us, but you just started making out again when she left." Troy nodded, confused at why that'd been so incredibly funny, but shrugged it off.

"Troy, come down here, I need to talk to you! And Gabriella probably wants to go home!" Alice Bolton's voice came from downstairs. Troy stood and headed towards the door, starting when he felt a small, soft hand brush his. He smiled down at Gabriella as she slipped her and into his.

**Lol, I love the idea of parents sneaking up to your room just so that they can get you in trouble, it honestly explains a lot... review... please**


	9. Hanging up

**OMG this is sooooooo short and it took sooooooo long to update and i feel soooooooooooo bad cos this must be sooooooooo disappointing for all of u amazing people who have supported this... I do have an excuse though! Exams were last week and I'm moving hosue this week but from then on, NO MORE EXCUSES U R ALLOWED 2 USE ANY MEANS 2 ANNOY ME UNTIL I UPDATE!!! deal?**

**Disclaimer: How likely isd it that out of all the people on all of anfictiona five year old kid would own hgih school musical? I'm sorry but seriosuly, what are the odds?**

Gabriella threw another top into her bag, not bothering to try and organise the pile of clothes already inside it. She held out another pair of jeans, trying to decide whether or not she would need them in England. She shrugged and threw them in too, better to be safe than sorry. She resisted laughing at the mother-like logic she was using.

She stared at her overfilled bag for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything else that she needed. Shrugging to herself, she approached the bag and tried to close it, the two sides were at least an inch away from each other. Gabriella sighed, how was she meant to close her bag? Take stuff out? Shaking her head she tried to push the two sides together again; again she failed. Rolling her eyes and stood up and sat down on top of the bag, jumping up and down a bit to get the sides closer together. She reached down to do up the clasp, then jumped when she heard the phone ring, causing the bag to fly open again.

Gabriella stood angrily and grabbed the phone.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Did I do something wrong?" Troy's questioning voice came from the other end of the line. Gabriella sighed.

"No. Sorry, I'm just annoyed." Troy laughed nervously.

"About what?"

"Packing. Leaving. You… everything."

"Do you want me to come over?" Gabriella chuckled and sat on her bag.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay, but call when you want me to pick you up. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I love you?"

"I love you too, Troy." He smiled and waited for her to hang up.

"You're supposed to hang up, Gabi." She giggled.

"You hang up first."

"No, you."

"Troy!" She drew out his name in a whiny tone, strangely enjoying the innocence of their conversation.

"Gabriella!" He copied her, smiling wider when he heard her giggle again. "Come on, what if we both hang up at the same time?"

"Hmm," she thought for a while, even pulling a face despite Troy not being there. "Alright, we'll both hang up on three."

"Okay."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Both moved the phone away from themself and covered the microphone, listening intently to hear the other hanging up. There was silence for about a minute before Gabriella uncovered the phone and spoke.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Troy!" She drew out is name again. "You were supposed to hang up!"

"I was waiting for you to hang up!"

"But I was waiting for you!"

"This is never going to work."

"What if you just hang up, no questions or anything, just hang up now." Troy was silent for a moment.

"Can I say bye?"

"Bye, Troy."

"Bye, Gabi. See you in a while, I'll come get you from your place."

"I know."

"Okay… love you."

"I know that too."

"Okay… bye."

"Troy!" He quickly hung up, wishing it could be her listening to the dull 'beep, beep, beep' not him. She sighed and settled further onto her bag, absently clipping the clasps closed as she did.

This was going to be a long holiday.

**I really do feel really really really really really really bad about not updating for ages, and this chapter was so short... oh, btw, what i said int he first chapter of I Want about finishing this and Just Friends before New Years... hopefully that will still happen, at least I'm pretty sure I'll finish this, but please don't desert the story cos I don't update often, soon i'll get abck into this storya dn update heaps, but for now I'm really keen on I Want and it's going really well... i think. Please review... the more reviews the more inspired i feel to update (and if you need inspiration to review, I Want which is less than a week old has more reviews than this, isn't that disappointing?) **


	10. PDA

**If anyone is reading this, congratulation, you are now an indivaidual because after the two month break between chapters I imagine that anyone who once read this gave up a long time ago. This si the second last chapter and the last should be posted soon (but I probably said that last chapter too, so don't hold yuor breath).**

**Disclaimer: nope, none of it is mine, and thank goodness because if i did own this then it'd be a huge problem tat I'm over HSM, but cos i don't it isn't so good! I'm sorry but I am really am over it, it just gets annoying and desperate after a while... but you can almost be sure I'll go trough the phase again when the third one comes out, although that didn't work properly for Pirates of the Caribbean which used to be (/still is, I'm not even sure anymore) my favourite movie...**

Gabriella was waiting outside when Troy finally pulled up to take her to the airport. He got out of the car and went over to her, then leant in for a kiss but she pushed him away.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"You're late." She answered, heaving her bag towards the back of his truck. He watched her try and lift it into the tray, but apparently it was too heavy for her and she kept dropping it.

"Do you want some help?" He suggested, smirking as he walked towards her. She shook her head stubbornly and tried again, apparently him being late meant that she was allowed to make them even more late. "Okay, I guess you being slow to pack is a great punishment for me being slow in arriving."

"I was not slow in packing." He raised his eyebrows and motioned towards her still trying to lift her bag. "This isn't packing."

"Then what is it." He came to a halt beside her and leant against his truck, still a smug smirk on his face that he knew annoyed her.

"This is putting stuff in your car."

"Oh, okay. Putting, not packing." He nodded as if he understood.

"Shut up." She snapped. "And can you please help me with this?" she added asan afterthought, still in an annoyed tone.

"Since you asked so nicely… no, do it yourself." Gabriella stopped and glared at her boyfriend, then moved away from her bag and stood next to him.

"Please, I can't get it in by myself, it's way too heavy."

"Then go back to your house and unpack some stuff until it's light enough for you to be able to put it in my car by yourself." Troy answered smartly, keeping his gaze away from his girlfriend's eyes.

"We don't have time, Troy." She pointed out, trying to meet his gaze.

"I know, so you should really hurry up."

"Why can't you just help me." Gabriella turned so that she was standing right in front of Troy, forcing him to look at her. He considered her for a moment, shy and confused and rushed, then decided that he should probably do something about it.

"I will." He said, straightening up a little.

"Will? As in future tense."

"Yeah, after I do this-" He quickly leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, Gabriella didn't respond, but then with a sudden feeling of desperation she kissed him back, pushing herself against him as if she never wanted to leave. Troy snaked his arms around her waist, one hand burrowing under her shirt and rubbing her hips gently. Gabriella circled her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in the tufted hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head closer to hers.

After a minute they separated, but Troy immediately attacked her neck, kissing and nipping the exposed skin. Gabriella moaned from the back of her throat as she leant her head back, giving Troy better access to her neck. She didn't know how or why, but for some reason she needed this, a last minute show that Troy really needed her and wanted her, even after what they'd already done.

Suddenly their moment was shattered, and shattered in the most un-fragile, un-respectful way.

"PDA is for -censored word-" A random guy on a bicycle yelled out as he whooshed past, causing Troy and Gabriella to abandon their make out session and turn to look for the person who'd spoken. They both glared after him as the bike and its rider disappeared from sight, leaving a rather awkward situation between the couple. Troy cleared his throat and quickly picked up Gabriella's bag, still lying on the ground, and shoved it into his truck. Careful not to catch Gabriella's eye (that could lead to another example of PDA), Troy went around to the front of his car and quickly got in, waiting for Gabriella to follow. She did so haltingly, wondering vaguely if she'd ever get to make out with her boyfriend again before she went away; the statistics seemed to imply that she wouldn't. Despite her slightly more moral grounds than Troy, Gabriella still felt strangely empty when faced with the idea of not being able to kiss her boyfriend for so long. But of course she didn't bring up these thoughts as Troy turned onto the street and the car bumped towards the airport carrying the two awkward and silent teens.

**I know that was annoying short and absolutely nothign happened in it, but I do plan on writing a long and fulfilling final chapter soon, so please wait for it!**


	11. strawberry pink

**Second last chapter, and i know that i said it'd be he last ( at leats i think i did), but it sort oif went on too much (not that it's long, but it gets rather repetitive near the end) and i had to end this chapetr there. I promise only 1 more chapter of tortue that just proves how stupid of me it was to try and continue a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own HSM I would've sold it now out of emabrrassment of owning it, which i know is mean to all fans, but I'm kind of totally and completely over it now, so sorry, that's why I'm quickly tying up all of my HSM stories. Please don't hold that against me.**

Gabriella wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not that there seemed to be no parking spots at the airport; ether way, she greatly appreciated whatever had caused that convenience, because it meant that she could spend what at the moment felt like they would be the last half hour of her life with Troy. Despite feeling mildly carsick after driving up another cork-screw style ramp, now reaching that 5th level of the car park, she couldn't think of anything that's he'd rather be doing just before she went away… okay, so she could, but she couldn't think of anyone who she'd rather be with at that moment.

"Troy, I really don't think that there are going to be any spot on this level, it looks packed, and there's still like three more above us that might not be so packed." Gabriella said, glancing at her boyfriend as she did.

"You never know Gabi, a car on this level might just be leaving now, and if one is then we won't have to catch the elevator down so many levels once we do find a spot; so in the end it'll actually be quicker." Troy explained quickly, tearing around another corner to be greeted with another full row of cars.

"But it'll actually be slower if you don't find a spot on this level. So why don't you just go up the ramp at the end here?" Gabriella pointed to the ramp straight ahead of them, winding up to the level above. Troy shook his head and Gabriella groaned as he turned again, heading down yet another aisle of used parking spots.

"Do you want to get out now and I'll meet you there?" Troy offered, turning into the next row of cars. Gabriella shook her had quickly.

"No way, after right now I'm not going to see you in so long and if I don't spend every single moment now with you then I'm going to spend all of my holiday sitting around being miserable because I miss you so much."

"Wasn't that what last night was for?" Troy asked, his eyes flicking to Gabriella and then back to the road quickly when he saw her expression.

"Pardon, Troy?" Gabriella asked in sweetly dangerous tone.

"Sorry- too early. What I meant was: aren't you going to spend all of your time moping around missing me anyway?" He smirked and glanced at Gabriella again, happy to see that this time she had a small smile on her face.

"Probably…" She sighed, shifting closer to Troy's and dropping her head to his shoulder. Troy's gaze was drawn to the beautiful girl resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, and in that moment he managed to press a soft kiss to her hair, before having to turn another corner.

"90 degree spin!" he shouted, smirking as Gabriella's head shot up off his shoulder and she looked around in front of her.

"What?"

"I was just warning about he corner." Troy said innocently, still smirking.

"Oh no, that's not what I was asking 'what' about. Why are we only turning 90 degrees? Don't you want to go into the next parked out row of cars?" Troy shrugged.

"Nah, you're probably right, I don't think there are going to be any spots on this level." He glanced at Gabriella, still smirking as if daring her to yell at him that that's what she'd been saying for the last 10 minutes. Instead she just rolled her eyes and looked away, enjoying the feeling that she was denying him the opportunity to have her looking at him; as egoistical as that idea was. Troy just continued smirking beside her, turning back to look at the ramp ahead of him.

"360 degree turn!" His loud voice made Gabriella wince and glare at him.

"Can you stop doing that?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, you're looking at me!"

"How did you notice that I wasn't?"

"Because I'm sort of accustomed to having this pair of beautiful chocolate eyes fixed on me continuously, so when they're not it's very disconcerting." He held back his smirk and tried to look honest, even though his insides were boiling at the corniness of that line. Gabriella looked unconvinced, so just to prove what he meant Troy pulled over at the top of the ramp and, in one smooth motion, leant over and kissed Gabriella on the lips, feeling her surprise. It was intended to be a short peck, but once his girlfriend reacted, Troy couldn't help letting it linger.

Eventually pulling away he gave Gabriella a rare, honestly honest smile; he really would miss not having her with him.

"Thank you." She murmured, bringing one of her hands up and brushing his of his forehead gently.

"Anytime." He smirked back, and moved the car back onto the road. Gabriela rolled her eyes again, but this time didn't look away; as infuriatingly annoying as she found Troy, she still had to admit that she'd miss having stupid arguments and then kissing and making up; it was the only time in her life where everything was so simple. She smiled as Troy headed straight to the next ramp up and they entered the virtually empty top level of the car park.

Immediately pulling into the nearest spot, Troy stopped the car and sat still in his seat for a moment, his eyes fixed on Gabriella who was fiddling with her seat belt trying to undo it. Successfully undoing her seatbelt, Gabriella was about the open the door when she realised the silence in the car- sure, there were only two people in it- but Troy usually managed to keep up a continuous flow on meaningless conversation, so silence when he was around was odd and unnerving. Turning and looking at her boyfriend, Gabriella noticed the strange look of desperation in his eyes that she'd felt as they kissed when he'd put her bag in his car. He wanted to be with her as much as possible before she left. For a moment it struck Gabriella as strange that they both got so stupid and clingy when she was only going away for the holidays, but then she realised that just sitting around at home she was always thinking of him to a certain point; he seemed to relate to everything she did.

"Troy…" Gabriella managed to splutter out, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to control the feeling of loss that was beginning to well up inside her. "If you don't want to come any further, it's okay with me. I'm not sure if it'd be easier that way for both of us or just for me." He shook his head and crept his hand towards hers, lying on her knee.

"I don't think it'll make it easier for either of us if we do that." He said decisively. "Besides, I have to meet my parents and aunt there." Gabriella smiled slightly as she felt his hand touch hers, gently interlocking their fingers.

"Right… the un-romantic side of airport farewells." She muttered, still smiling as a hint of Troy's usual smirk appeared on his face.

"There's a romantic side to them?" He asked, his tone one of genuine curiosity, but breaking the illusion by slowly inclining his closer to Gabriella's. She rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them, immediately nudging his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. Troy was surprised at first, but happily obliged, shifting closer to her on his seat and raising both hands to her face, cupping her cheek and stroking her hair simultaneously. Gabriella giggled into the kiss, and circled her arms around his neck, pulling herself up off her seat so she could be closer to him.

Once finishing kissing in Troy's car, the couple quickly got out and slung their arms around one another's shoulders and hurried towards the elevators, Troy pressing the button about 5 times before Gabriella pointed out that it made no difference no matter how many times he pressed it. Troy pulled Gabriella around to face him and moved his other arm to around her shoulders, inching himself closer to her. They would've kissed again, but the elevator arrived just before they did, prompting both to instantly separate and hurry into the already closing doors.

Troy jabbed the 'international arrivals deck' button and stood against the side of the elevator, keeping his gaze fixed on the wall opposite him. Gabriella stood in a corner and smirked to herself at the building tension between them, how much longer could they both cope. The doors opened to reveal level 6 of the car park, and the couple looked around for anyone possibly wanting to use the elevator **(grr, overuse of the word elevator!!!) **no one revealed themself so the door closed and it continued down.

At this point the tension between Troy and Gabriella was so thick that they could feel the heat of it pressing around them so, to relieve it, Troy pushed himself off the wall and enveloped Gabriella in his arms, almost instantly pulling away and fixing his lips to hers. They continued making out as the elevator stopped twice more, both times with people entering, staring disgustedly at the couple then leaving again before the doors had closed; but Troy and Gabriella barely noticed until it pulled up at their level and the electronic voice announced that they should get off. Gabriella quickly wiped any remains of her now definitely smudged lip-gloss off her lips and Troy wiped it off his, strawberry pink really wasn't his colour.

**Like i said, it gets a little repetitive. sorry it's so short, but hopfully this lkame excuse for a stopry will be finsihed by this time next week, so... yeah.**


	12. Better Than Ever

**So here it is (at last) the final chapter of something I should have left as a oneshot all that time ago. Sorry for ruining it by turning it into a story. Thank you so much to xoxstargazerxox for all of the reviews even after most people dumped this story, also thanks to piratez4evr and alexis for reviewing the laster chapters. And yes I do know that all of those three people only read this because they liekd my other stories and thought this'd be as good. Sorry to them that it wasn't and to everyone else that this story was such a let down, it was goign really well to begin with but I just sort of... stuffed it.**

**I hope you like the last chapter, I think it's a little more up to standard than most of the chapters for this, but that's not really for me to judge, is it?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM, got it?**

**Better Than Ever**

Gabriella stood at information counter at Terminal 4, a coffee in one hand and her ticket in the other; the lady at the desk nodded and motioned towards a seat. Troy watched Gabriella as she turned, walked slowly to the seat and sat down, her eyes fixed on the cardboard cup in her hand. They'd decided to say goodbye earlier, away from Troy's parents prying eyes and his aunt. It was supposed to make it easier. It didn't.

Gabriella sadly sipped her coffee, usually she didn't drink coffee, she found it too strong and bitter, plus it was bad for her, but right now she couldn't have cared less about any of that. She was leaving for the entire holidays, she wouldn't see the love of her life for ages, and here she was sitting across the room from him ignoring him- what was wrong with her?

Troy looked away from Gabriella when he noticed that his parents next to him were standing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Your aunt's plane just got here, we need to go say hello to her, you need to come too."

"I know." He muttered, standing too and following his parents to the growing crowd at Terminal 11's gate. His girlfriend's eyes fixed on his back as he disappeared around a corner. Good, that was it, done, no more thinking about Troy for the entire holidays. No missing him, no wondering what he was doing, no calling him… okay, so maybe calling was okay. Gabriella snatched her hand away from her pocket as it began to creep towards her phone; she wasn't missing him already was she?

Troy slumped into an empty seat the moment he spotted one in Terminal 11, his parents were pushing forward through the crowd a little, probably anxious to get Aunt Lauren and leave before Troy did something stupid (/inappropriate) with Gabi in front of everyone at the airport. He exhaled loudly at this thought, a dull 'if only' ringing through his head even as he pushed the idea out- that'd just make it worse.

Just as Troy thought to question exactly what 'it' was that going back to Gabi would make worse, he was brought abruptly out of his thoughts by a sharp, loud, annoying tone.

"Jack! Lucy! What a surprise to see you hear!" Aunt Lauren's voice rang mercilessly through the otherwise monotoned terminal, and Troy was somewhat happy to see that she earned a few sideways glances and startled expressions from others.

"It shouldn't be a surprise! Lauren, who else would come to pick you up?" Troy's mum shot him a look that told him he was supposed to be over there with her, welcoming his aunt, but Troy just averted his eyes and pretended not to see- he'd really rather not see his aunt anyway.

"Well, after talking to Troy earlier I thought he might come and get me, he said that he drives now, and he really used to be quite the little gentleman." Troy winced at these words, and forced himself to stand and begin weaving his way through the now thinning crowd towards his parents and aunt, forcing a big, cheesy, fake smile onto his face just before he reached them.

"Oh no, Troy actually came here before we did, he needed to drop off his girlfriend, she's going away for the holidays." Jack said, indicating towards his son as he appeared.

"Really, your girlfriend, Troy? You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you then, haven't you?" Troy nodded stiffly in what felt like a rehearsed way as his aunt shoved her bag into his chest and continued walking next to his parents. He rolled his eyes and hoisted the bag off the ground, trying to work out what sort of person would fill up their hand luggage bag with bricks as Lauren's appeared to be. "But still a little gentleman all the same, I'm sure." Aunt Lauren's voice still managed to echo back to Troy even thought she was so far away, he rolled his eyes and slowed down even more, perfectly aware that they'd have to pass Terminal 4 to get to the exit.

Gabriella prised the lid off her coffee cup, and drained the last dregs from the bottom, definitely reminded of why she hated coffee; she could feel it whirling around in her stomach and was sure she'd throw up in the next hour. Staring disgustedly at the now empty cup, she stood and looked around for the nearest bin, spotting one over on the other side of the building, near he corner where Troy disappeared around. She paused for a minute trying to decide whether it was worth maybe seeing Troy to throw her cup in the bin, or if she should just wait until she got on the plane where one of the hostesses would take her rubbish. A definite expression came onto her face and she began to boldly walk towards the bin, why should she be scared of seeing Troy? They were a boyfriend and girlfriend who'd been going out for a little over a year; it wasn't like they hadn't been apart before. Just not for this long. Or so soon after such a close, intimate moment that they'd bother been waiting for. But still, why should she worry?

Reaching the bin faster than she expected, Gabriella couldn't help peeping around the corner at the dispersing crowd around Terminal 11, where she supposed Troy had gone. She started when she found herself almost face to face with a woman who could only have been Aunt Lauren. Troy's parents looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Gabriella, but managed to cover their surprise quickly.

"Hi Gabi, just coming to say goodbye to Troy?" Gabriella shook her head quickly, startled at hearing Lucy Bolton's voice when she had barely registered her presence.

"No, just putting my rubbish in the…bin." Gabriella trailed off when she saw Troy about 10 metres behind his parents, dragging a solid-looking bag and scowling. Jack and Lucy Bolton both glanced back at their son, then at his distressed-looking girlfriend, trying to work out the best way to escape this situation.

"Oh good, a bin, I've been looking for one of these for ages." Aunt Lauren's voice cut through everyone else's thoughts as she began emptying her pockets into the bin, apparently not sensing the tenseness in the people around her. Too late, Troy looked up from his path and noticed Gabriella standing with his parents and aunt at the bin. Their eyes met and he instantly knew that he couldn't stop walking now.

Suddenly feeling a new burst of energy, Troy properly picked up the bag and moved faster towards his girlfriend, everything besides her no longer important. Lauren looked stunned as her nephew barged passed her and drew the girl near her into his arms, his lips instantly finding hers and kissing them desperately Without thinking Gabriella kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Troy's parents watched on with identical forced blank expressions on their faces as their son and his girlfriend made out with a type of desperate vigour that they really didn't want to witness. Somewhere in the back of Jack's mind came the idea to tell his son off or at least pull Lauren away, but he did nothing, still just standing, his eyes fixed on Troy.

"Is this his girlfriend?" Troy, Gabriella, Lucy and Jack all jumped at Lauren's voice, and four faces looked at hers in a 'what do you think?' way. She shrugged rudely and turned to her brother and his wife, her back to the teens whose lips instantly joined again fiercely. "You let him do this all the time?" She asked, indicting the couple behind her with a point of her thumb.

"Not all the time." Lucy managed to get out, trying to tear her eyes away from her son and his girlfriend's kiss for enough time to properly grasp Lauren's mood.

"Hmm, I doubt it." The latter sniggered, picking up her bag and continuing on her way towards the exit. Jack Bolton slowly turned to follow his sister, his wife following suit soon after, and the three walked away from Troy and Gabriella, now so wrapped up in each other that it was impossible to tell whose limbs were whose.

An electronic bell rang and an equally electronic voice echoed through the quiet airport.

"Can passengers on flight 307 to Australia please begin boarding at Terminal 4, the plane has arrived." Gabriella pulled away as the words finally reached her ears, disorientated, but sure that she had to go.

"Troy-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Don't say anything." He placed a gentle finger on her lips and she instantly stopped, shivering at his touch. "Go, I'll talk to you when you get there."

"But how will you know?"

"You'll call me." Gabriella couldn't help smiling as Troy smirked at her like what he said was obvious, which actually it was. She nodded shyly and dropped her arms from around him, letting them fall loosely to her sides. Moving back a step, she smiled fully, not really sure why she so happy, but pleased that she was; that was big burden off her shoulders.

Troy smiled back at her as she turned away and started back towards Terminal 4, speeding up to a jog when she saw that people were beginning to queue up. He watched her until she was ushered into the tunnel that led to the plane, glancing over at him and giving him one more smile before she disappeared from his view. His smile dropped as he began walking down the airport, in the vague direction of the exit. It was sad to be leaving Gabriella behind, but now they were closer than ever, and both of them knew that no matter what they went through for the next month, the other would always be there. Whether it was enduring Aunt Lauren, or enduring a month without Troy, they could both last, because they knew that when they got back thing would be better than ever.

**Cheesy ending, I know, but I thought it was pretty good anyway. If you reviewed chapter 1 or 2 (and quite a few people did, I know), please can you review this last chapter, it'd be really nice to know if any of you are still reading, so I'm talking to:**

**Owl Emporium, threedognite, uvasoccergal628, ES-army-girl, Mars lover who has a highvoice, vanessa-anne-fan837, Radde, Therese Lemonade, iheartzac2010, TroylovesGabi and bienbonita. The reason why i didn't mention shadoom1 or Rose is cause I know both of them and I'd rather if shadoom1 didn't review and Rose... well... she's Rose, enough said.**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading, especially those people who i thanked at the beginning because I am so greatful to you guys for helping me to keep this story going when I didn't think it was really worth it.**


End file.
